The Prophecy
by Veronica Pevensie
Summary: How would the story of Narnia change if Peter had a twin sister? Meet Ruthie Pevensie, who is just that. Will she change the story drastically? Or will she play an important role in saving Narnia? First fanfiction, criticism welcomed, but please be nice. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter One: Lucy Looks Into the Wardrobe

Once there were five children named Peter, Ruthie, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. This is a story of something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of the air raids. They were sent to the house of an old Professor, who lived in the heart of the country, ten miles from the nearest train station and two miles from the nearest post office. He had no wife and he lived in a large house with his house-keeper Mrs. Macready and three servants, Ivy, Margaret, and Betty (but they do not come into the story very much). He himself was a very old man with shaggy white hair, which grew over most of his face and on his head, and they liked him almost at once, but when he first came out to meet them he was so old and odd-looking that Lucy (who was the youngest) was a little afraid of him and Edmund (who was the next youngest) wanted to laugh and had to keep blowing his nose to hide it.

As soon as they had said good-night to the Professor and gone upstairs the first night, the boys came into the girls' room to talk it over.

"We've fallen on our feet, and no mistake." Peter declared. "The old chap will let us do whatever we want."

"I think he's an old dear," Said Susan.

"Oh, come off it!" Edmund said crossly. He was tired, and pretending not to be tired, which always made him bad tempered. "Don't go on talking like that."

"Talking like what," Susan asked. "And, anyway, isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Who are you to say when I'm to go to bed? Go to bed yourself." Edmund snapped.

"Hadn't we all better go to bed? There's sure to be a row if we're heard up." Lucy asked.

"No, there isn't. I tell you, this is the kind of house where we can do whatever we want. Anyway, it's a ten minute walk from the dining hall and any amount of stairs and passages in between." Ruthie said. It was the first time she had spoken that day, for she had been crying all morning and had been too afraid to speak for fear of bursting into tears all over again.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"It's only a bird, silly." Edmund scoffed.

"It's an owl. I tell you, there are all sorts of creatures in these woods. I'm going exploring tomorrow! Maybe there'll be hawks." Peter said.

"Foxes," Said Susan.

"Snakes," Said Edmund.

"Badgers," Said Lucy.

But when the next morning came, there was no exploring, for there was a steady rain falling. Edmund was grumbling, and Susan was scolding, while Ruthie was trying to see if she could put a funny hat on Peter's head without him noticing, which she was completely failing at.

"Ruthie, quit it. Let's go explore the house." Peter said. Everyone followed him as he led the way. Most of the rooms were full of books and statues of people, and there was one room with only a harp in one corner. Finally they came to a room with only a wardrobe in the corner.

"Nothing there," Peter proclaimed, and they all trooped out again- all except Lucy. She was curious about the wardrobe, as she had always loved walking through wardrobes. She tried the door and, to her utter surprise, it opened and two mothballs rolled out. She stepped inside and stretched her arms out, feeling the fabric of the fur coats brushing against her arms and face. She went past the first row, and expected to feel the back of the wardrobe against her hands, but she didn't.

"This must be a simply enormous wardrobe!" Lucy said to herself. Then she heard more crunching under her feet. She thought it to be more mothballs, but when she stooped down to touch it, it was cold and wet. She took a few more steps, thinking of how queer it was, when she felt something prickly against her face.

"Why, it's just like the branches of a tree!" Lucy exclaimed. And, indeed, it was the branches of a tree. Lucy soon found herself in a forest, with snow powdering the treetops, and a light snow still falling.

Lucy felt a little frightened, but as she could still see the wardrobe, she went on towards another source of light. Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of a lamppost. Then, she heard a pitter-patter. Fear shot through her, as she thought of all the bad things that could happen to her. As she was thinking these bad things, a creature stepped out. He was only a little taller than Lucy herself, with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a goat. He had a red scarf on and an umbrella in his hand, and he had a tail, though Lucy couldn't see it because it was hung over his arm neatly so it wouldn't drag in the snow. He was holding many parcels so that, with the snow, it looked like he had just done his Christmas shopping.

As soon as he saw Lucy he let out a cry of fear.

"Goodness gracious me," He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ruthie

**EdmundPevensie for evermore: Thanks! My little sister actually came up with the name Ruthie, though. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Heliopause: Thank you for the advice! You're right, my story was copied. I hope this is better!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Narnia? You should be doing stand-up.**

While Lucy had just entered the wardrobe, the other four were walking down the passage, which was lined with interesting pictures of mythical creatures. Ruthie stopped in front of one particular painting.

It was relatively new (compared to the others) and was in a dark hickory frame. It was of two girls, with blonde hair and black hair, with a fairytale book spread out between their laps. Two fairies had, apparently, popped out of the book. One was in a peach-colored dress and had a crown on her head, while the other was in a simple white dress.

The blonde was smiling and saying something to her friend, while the black-haired girl had stretched out a finger in the air for the white-dress-fairy to stand on. She seemed in silent awe of the fairies.

"It's kind of like you and Mae." Peter's voice beside her startled Ruthie out of her reverie and she turned to raise a dark eyebrow at him. He sighed. "The two girls are like you and Mae; Mae is the blonde, talkative one and you are the black-haired, quiet one." Ruthie nodded and Peter sighed again. He never understood why his twin wasn't as loquacious as he was.

Peter continued to scrutinize the painting, admiring the way the simple colors of the girls' dresses and of the background blended wonderfully and beautifully with the bright colors of the fairies' dresses. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you still believe in fairytales, Ruthie?" There was silence for a minute, and Peter thought she wasn't going to answer him.

"Yes; I do." The words were hardly out of her mouth when they were startled by Lucy's shouts.

"It's alright! I've come back! I'm alright!"

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Narnia?

**Heliopause: Thanks! I really worked hard on this chapter and the last one. Enjoy!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Please, don't kill me! I hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia as much as I own Biltmore Estate.**

Ruthie stared up at the ceiling from where she lay in her bed and sighed. The events of the day played over and over in her mind almost to the point where she thought she would go insane.

Narnia… the name of the land that Lucy had found sounded strange on her lips and in her head. It was hard to believe that there was a land in a wardrobe! But, yet, Ruthie believed it. She couldn't ignore the warm feeling that ran through her when she heard the name.

Ruthie couldn't help but wonder what Mae would have to say about Narnia. Mae- her best friend and loyal companion- what would her opinion be?

Ruthie could remember well how she and Mae had become so close. It had all started when they were younger. They had been friends with two other girls named Margie and Bonnie as well, but when Ruthie's father left for the war and she no longer went anywhere with them, Margie and Bonnie left to find friends who would do something. Only Mae stayed. Only Mae comforted Ruthie. Only Mae continued to believe in fairytales with all her heart.

"Ruthie," Peter's voice once again interrupted her thoughts. Ruthie turned her head to her twin. "Do you believe Lucy?"

"I- yes, I do." Ruthie said softly. Peter looked at her strangely.

"Ruthie, how could you believe such an outrageous story?" Peter hissed. Ruthie rolled her eyes and covered her head with her blanket, signaling to Peter that she no longer wanted to speak with him.

"Don't encourage her, Ruthie," Was the last bitter thing that Peter said to Ruthie.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prophecy: Chapter Four

**EdmundPevensie for evermore: Thank you for compliments on Ruthie and Peter! (I really wanted to make Peter annoy you guys, LOL). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE I own Narnia, which is why I'm writing a FANFICTION, instead of another BOOK. **

The topic of Narnia wasn't brought up for another few weeks, when the Pevensie's decided to play hide and go seek. Susan was It. Ruthie began running around frantically, trying to find a good place to hide, when she saw Edmund follow Lucy into the Wardrobe Room. Ruthie rolled her eyes and followed him, meaning to pull him back so that he wouldn't ruin Lucy's hiding place.

As Ruthie pushed open the door, she saw Edmund disappear into the wardrobe. With an angry huff, she followed him.

"Ed?" Ruthie hissed. There was no response and Ruthie pushed further in. _I wonder if I'll find Narnia in here_. She thought. She got her answer when a branch hit her face. Next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of a forest with snow falling all around her.

Ruthie began slowly walking, trying to find someone. "Ed-" And then, a hand covered her mouth.

"Do not say a word." Ruthie fought at the hand frantically.

"Stop; I am a friend." The hand lowered and Ruthie turned her fist clenched. "I am Paul of Archenland."

**That was short… sorry, I really didn't have much time. I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, and by the way, I know I said to please be nice, but that doesn't mean I don't want comments! Tell me what you think… and be honest! I really want to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Prophecy: Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh, I so own Narnia.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite or followed!**

Ruthie lowered her fist and stared at Paul. He was quite handsome, with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes that were quite serious. She bit her lip as she continued to stare at him, a blush rising to her cheeks.

_Snap out of it, Ruthie!_ A voice shouted in her head. Ruthie almost groaned. First, she was in a magical land in a wardrobe standing in front of the most handsome boy she had ever seen, and now she was hearing voices? She was going batty.

"Excuse me? Your majesty, are you alright?" Paul asked her. Ruthie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Yes… um… my name's Ruthie." She said, inwardly wincing at how _stupid_ she sounded. Paul, however, did not seem to think she sounded stupid.

"I see. No one has explained things to you yet. I shall explain, but we must go to shelter. People may be listening, and you must be cold." Paul held out his arm to her. Ruthie took a step back.

"Why should I go with you? How do I know that you're not a rapist or an ax murderer?" Ruthie asked, tugging at her brunette braid. Paul sighed.

"You must trust me, your majesty." Paul said firmly. Ruthie reluctantly reached out and took his arm. They walked over the snow to wherever Paul planned to take her.

Paul was very careful and surefooted, and Ruthie soon lost count of how many times he had to make sure she didn't go tumbling down a hill or hit her head on a tree. It was partly due to how tense she was that she continued to slip, but she finally relaxed, making Paul's job much easier.

"It's right around the corner, milady." Paul said as he pushed a tree branch out of their way. Ruthie nodded and gripped his arm. Soon, a small cabin came into view with a wreathe of smoke curling out of the chimney. Paul opened the door for Ruthie and she slipped inside.

"Now, let me tell you everything." Paul said as he handed Ruthie a cup of tea. "One hundred years ago, Narnia came into existence. With the creation of Narnia, however, came evil. The White Witch came to Narnia."

_ An Archenland griffon watched as the White Witch and her band of followers defeated the Narnians once and for all. He sighed and flew back to Archenland to tell the King. _

_ There were still Narnians faithful to Aslan, however. They had a prophecy. _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done. _It meant that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve will save Narnia from the hands of the Witch._

"And you think I'm one of them?" Ruthie asked, pointing to herself. Paul nodded. Ruthie bit her lip.

"There's no way-" Paul grabbed Ruthie's arm.

"Please, your majesty. I must take you back, now; but please think about it." Paul begged. Ruthie stared at him.

"Alright," She nodded. "I'll think about it."


	6. Narnia and Sibling Time

The Prophecy: Chapter Six

**Hey my lovely readers! So I want to thank Gaia was Framed** **for the amazing reviews and I also wanted to thank everyone who has followed or favorite me and my story… and I have an announcement to make. So, I deleted Will's Girl and Beautiful Dreamer, because they weren't going very far, and I was really stuck with them. I also had an idea for another series….**

** This series is not about Narnia, though it does premiere the Narnia stars in a few of the books. The series is called "Grown-Ups". It has nothing to do with the movie; it is, in fact, about how today's celebrities are grown up and have their own kids. **

** If you like One Direction, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, and Selena Gomez, then these stories are for you. Also, to any Narnia fans who are interested, I was thinking that, if the story took off well and some of you wanted it, I would publish a prequel of the first book starring the Narnia stars themselves. So, if you're interested, please check it out! (Wow, that was a long Author's Note.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, unfortunately. **

/-/

"Hurry, your majesty," Paul urged Ruthie as the two made their way through the dark forest.

"I'm hurrying; I have a question. If the White Witch would arrest any human here… why didn't she arrest you?" Ruthie sounded slightly suspicious, as if she thought Paul was on the Witch's side.

"I just got here a few days ago. I came as soon as I heard your little sister- Queen Lucy, is it?- was here." Paul explained. Ruthie nodded and then her eyes widened as she remembered her sister. She was supposed to be keeping her siblings safe, not gallivanting off with some stranger!

_An incredibly handsome stranger; admit it, Ruthie, you like him!_ A voice rang in her head. Ruthie bit her lip. She didn't like Paul! He was just handsome!

_Say what you want, but I know you like him._ The voice teased. Ruthie swallowed. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe she did like Paul.

_Told you._

The voice should really watch it's tongue.

/-/

"Queen Ruthie, when you get back, please look for me! I should be in the same cabin." Paul said. Ruthie nodded. He leaned forward, kissed both her cheeks, and disappeared.

"Ruthie!" Ruthie jumped and looked over at her siblings. "Ruthie, you're here!"

"Yes, Lucy! And it's a wonderful place." Ruthie said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Edmund grunted.

"Come on; we were just going to tell Peter and Susan about Narnia." Lucy said. Ruthie laughed and walked through the wardrobe with her. She pushed aside a coat, opened the door, and stepped out.

"We're back!" Lucy called. Peter and Susan came running into the room.

"What?" Peter asked, alarmed. Ruthie almost laughed.

"We went to Narnia! Tell him, Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh yes; Lucy, Ruthie, and I were playing Lucy's little game." Edmund smirked. Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes and she ran from the room, sobbing. Ruthie grit her teeth and turned to face Edmund, her face an angry shade of red.

"Look here, Edmund Michael Pevensie; you're a little beast. We went to Narnia and you know it. So stop being such a prig!" Her hand went up and she struck Edmund across the face before running after Lucy. She felts slightly sorry for hitting Edmund; she felt like a horrible older sister, in fact. However, she knew that Narnia was real.

"Lucy, darling," Ruthie began as she saw Lucy, curled up in a little sobbing ball.

"Go away," Lucy hiccupped. Ruthie sighed and sat next to her.

"Lucy… I'm sorry about Edmund. He's a little hurt over Dad leaving. It still wasn't right of him to say what he did, but you need to understand that it's hard for him.

"Anyway, I know that Narnia is real. And you and I will get the others there to defeat the White Witch; I promise." Ruthie finished. Lucy's eyes were wide as she looked up. Her older sister had never talked that much; talking wasn't exactly her department.

"Who did you meet?" Lucy asked. Ruthie looked around and lowered her voice.

"A boy named Lord Paul; he was magnificent. He explained to me about the Witch." Ruthie said. Lucy smiled and cuddled into Ruthie's side.

They knew the others would find them eventually… but they were content to stay in the moment and dream of Narnia.

/-/

Ruthie stared out the window. It was something she did a lot now… staring, that is. She was gazing at the stars, her eyes trained on the North Star. Her father had told her that, whenever she looked at that star, she should think of him.

She thought of him, of course. She wondered what he would have said about Paul. He probably would've liked him. She wondered what he would say about her slapping Edmund. He probably would've made both her and Edmund apologize to each other, then smiled and brought them out for a soda or a trip to the chip shop. That was her dad. He never fussed or got mad… he was simply there, being a dad.

"Ruthie," Ruthie bit her lip to stifle a groan as Peter, once again, interrupted her thoughts. She honestly didn't know why she felt so irritated with him today.

"Ruthie, please talk to me. I heard what you said to Lucy. I know that you talk more than you make out." Ruthie ignored him. Peter sighed and she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

"Look, Ruthie… I'm sorry that I don't believe you, but it's completely impossible! You have to admit it; you're just trying to comfort Lucy." Peter said. Ruthie groaned inwardly and stood up. She wasn't dealing with Peter tonight. She was tired and had a crush on someone she had just met. She stalked from the room and Peter sighed.

He knew it was hard for her to accept that their father was at war. He hated it, too. However, he couldn't help but feel that she was being selfish. How did she think he felt? He had to grow up quickly and help take care of the house. It didn't help that she was being moody.

Maybe he would talk to her again in the morning and make sure she was alright. For now, though, he would just sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Now you get to see some Ruthie/Lucy fluff and more twin interaction. I have a question for you: which sibling should Ruthie have a big fluffy interaction with next? Just enter your review in the box… it doesn't bite you know. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Prophecy: Chapter Seven:

**I meant to upload this on Thanksgiving, but my dad and I were watching NCIS, and then I watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (so many amazing stars!). So, I'm uploading it today. Thanks for your feedback on who should have interaction with Ruthie next!**

Ruthie groaned and rolled over as someone hit her over the head with a pillow. "Ruthie, wake up!" Susan hissed. Ruthie opened her eyes to see Susan standing by the edge of the bed, clutching a pillow.

"What's wrong, Su?" Ruthie asked. Susan reached out and hugged Ruthie, crying. "Susan?"

"I had a nightmare." Susan sobbed. Ruthie patted her back.

"What was it about?"

"Well, first I saw you, Peter, and Edmund fighting with swords in a battle with all these mythical creatures, and then this giant killed Peter and Edmund, and you turned around, and then you were fighting in the War! You were dressed like a boy and your hair was as short as Peter's, and then you got shot!" Susan said. Ruthie's eyes widened.

"Oh, Susan," Ruthie said, rocking her sister back and forth.

"Do you ever think you'll fight like that?" Susan asked. Ruthie shrugged, secretly hoping she would.

"Susan, you need to stop worrying." Ruthie said gently. Susan nodded. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Susan nodded again and Ruthie pushed back the blankets. Both sisters cuddled close to each other and fell asleep.

_ Ruthie looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark red dress with her curls resting on her shoulders. A gold chain with a ruby heart dangling from it rested in the hollow of her throat._

_ "You look nice, Ruthie. Who are you trying to impress?" Peter asked as his sister joined them for breakfast. _

_ "No one; I just wanted to wear a dress today." Ruthie lied._

_ "You want to impress Paul." Edmund accused, seeing right through her façade. Ruthie blushed as red as her dress. Peter's jaw dropped._

_ "I did not give you any permission to impress a boy, Ruthie!" He cried. Ruthie huffed and crossed her arms. At that moment, the trumpets blew, announcing their guest. Ruthie jumped up and ran to the mirror hanging on the wall._

_ "Susan, how do I look?" Ruthie asked. Susan laughed and placed her lily white hand on Ruthie's shoulder._

_ "You look beautiful, Ruthie." Susan said, smiling. Ruthie nodded and took a deep breath as she linked arms with Peter to go greet Paul._

_ "Your majesties," Paul said, bowing low. "You are looking very beautiful today, Queen Ruthie." He complimented, causing Ruthie to blush again._

_ "It is very nice to see you again, Paul." Peter said formally. _

_ "Yes, it is Paul; Ruthie, why don't you show Paul the new foal?" Susan asked. Ruthie nodded._

_ "If Paul would like to," She responded._

_ "I would love to." Ruthie and Paul began to walk out to the stables._

_ "I really meant it when I said you look beautiful, Ruthie." Paul whispered._

_ "Thank you, Paul. I'm so glad you're here." Ruthie said. They stopped outside a stall, where a black colt and his mother were sleeping. _

_ "He's beautiful," Paul said quietly, so as not to wake the colt. He looked down at Ruthie, who was looking up at him. He leaned down, looking into Ruthie's chocolaty brown eyes and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. Ruthie kissed back, smiling slightly. They pulled away and gazed at each other, happy to enjoy each other as the mare opened one eye and gazed happily at the two._

"Wow, what a dream." Ruthie murmured to herself as she woke up. Susan was gone, and light was streaming into the room.

Ruthie pushed back the covers and padded to the drawer, pulling out a plaid skirt, a white shirt, and a green sweater. After she got changed, she left her room and bumped into Edmund.

"Sorry, Ed," Ruthie mumbled, trying to walk past him. Edmund grabbed her arm.

"Look, Ruthie, I'm sorry." He said. Ruthie sighed.

"Edmund, you really hurt Lucy's feelings." Ruthie said. Edmund dropped her arm.

"I-I know. You had every right to slap me." Edmund said. Ruthie nodded and walked away. Edmund stared after her retreating form and wondered if he would ever gain his sister's trust back.


	8. Chapter 8

The Prophecy: Chapter Eight

**Alright, here it is. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Narnia. If I did, then I would be rich and famous and not sitting here and typing away.**

That afternoon, Ruthie heard Peter and Susan talking (arguing) in the boys' room.

"We went to the Professor already, Peter; there's no need to ask Ruthie about this Narnia nonsense. He said we should mind our own business." Susan hissed. Ruthie bit her lip. _Of course Susan and Peter would go to talk to Professor Kirk._ Ruthie thought. She set her jaw and marched to the Professor's study. She knocked resolutely on the large oak door.

"Come in," Ruthie pushed open the door and was standing in Professor Kirk's study. He looked up at her. "Well," He said, "I suppose your brother and sister sent you here to talk to me more about this wood."

"N-no, sir; I came myself. You see, sir, I went to Narnia myself." Professor Kirk stood up, apparently very interested.

"You did?" Ruthie nodded in response. "Tell me about Narnia." He led her over to a couch and sat down across from her.

"It's very beautiful; very snowy, too. There's a Witch that took over Narnia and she's made it always winter there. I suppose there's no Christmas either. There are really no people about, though I guess they went into hiding because of the Witch. There was a nobleman sent from… Archenland, I think it was, and he told me to go find him next time I go.

"This nobleman also said that Narnia needs my siblings and I. We need to save Narnia from the Witch." Ruthie said. Professor Kirk sat back.

"So she really did take over." He murmured, more to himself than to Ruthie. He seemed distressed almost, so Ruthie stood up and started to leave. "Oh, Ruthie," She turned around. "Try to get your siblings into Narnia."

/-/

Later that day, the children were walking through the hallway filled with pictures. Ruthie and Lucy were both staring at the picture of the two girls and the fairies when Susan stopped walking and said, "Look sharp! Here comes the Macready and a whole group with her, by the sound of it."

You see, there were many historical artifacts in the Professor's home (as the home was historical itself) and many visitors came. Mrs. Macready had warned the children that, when she was taking visitors on a house tour, they must stay away.

The children started to run in search of a place to hide. However, everywhere they went, they could hear the group behind them. They finally reached the wardrobe room.

"Quick! In the wardrobe, everybody! It's our only place to hide." Ruthie exclaimed. They all entered the wardrobe quickly. Ruthie left the door open a crack.

"I wish she would hurry up already." Susan complained after five minutes. "This place smells horribly of camphor."

"I'm freezing!" Peter said. "And I'm sitting on something wet." Ruthie and Lucy exchanged glances.

"Is that a light over there?" Susan asked.

"Yes, it is. Why, I do believe we got into Lu and Ruthie's wood after all." It was true. They all stood up and walked into Narnia. Ruthie smirked at Lucy. For once they were right and their siblings were wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

The Prophecy: Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

Peter turned to face Ruthie and Lucy. "Can we call it Pax?" He asked. Ruthie nodded.

Peter turned to talk to Susan and Ruthie started backing into the woods towards the cabin. No one but Lucy saw her. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Ruthie shook her head quickly. Lucy shut her mouth and nodded.

_Thank goodness Lucy understands. _Ruthie thought. She backed up ten more steps before turning and running through the woods. She slipped once or twice (or five times) on a patch of ice, but she finally arrived and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Paul. "Queen Ruthie, you have made it here!" Ruthie smiled and nodded as he led her into the cabin.

"Oh, your majesty," Ruthie looked towards the voice and saw a fox (who was apparently female, judging by the voice) in the corner.

"Mrs. Appletrack, I have the honor of introducing you to Queen Ruthie. Queen Ruthie, this is one of your subjects, Mrs. Appletrack." Paul introduced the two. Ruthie was about to curtsy when Paul gripped her arm and whispered that it wasn't custom for a Queen to curtsy to anyone but other royalty. Ruthie bit her lip and blushed.

Paul led her over to a table and they sat down as a male fox trotted in. Paul introduced him as Mr. Appletrack.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Paul asked politely. Ruthie shook her head. Her hands gripped her skirt under the table as Mr. and Mrs. Appletrack sat down (as well as they could, being foxes).

"I- I would like to know more about the Witch, please." Ruthie said softly. Paul nodded.

"Of course; you will be fighting her, will you not?" Ruthie merely nodded.

"Well, first things first, you've got to watch out for her wand. She uses that thing to turn her enemies into stone." Mr. Appletrack said. Ruthie's eyes went wide. "Of course, you just have to stay out of the way. And of course, she can fight, so you'd better train if you're going to be with your brothers."

"Another thing to remember, Queen Ruthie, is that her followers will not be as passionate as the Narnians. If you encourage the Narnians, we have a bigger chance of winning the war." Paul put in. Mrs. Appletrack smiled at Ruthie, who was looking quite nervous.

"Have you prepared her to meet Aslan?" Mrs. Appletrack asked.

"I have heard much about Aslan. Who is he?" Ruthie cut in.

"He's our King, the Lion, the one who created Narnia. News is that he's here. You and your siblings will meet him." Mr. Appletrack said. Ruthie nodded again.

"Shh; do you hear that?" Paul sounded panicked. Ruthie listened and heard wolves in the distance.

"Wolves," Mrs. Appletrack started throwing a bundle of things together.

"What is wrong?" Ruthie asked.

"The Wolves are followers of the Witch," Paul explained, turning to her with wide blue eyes. Ruthie covered her mouth with her hand.

Mr. Appletrack motioned them down a tunnel, and Paul grabbed Ruthie's arm, dragging her through the tunnel. Not a word was spoken until they emerged from the other side.

"Where do we go?" Mrs. Appletrack asked. Ruthie looked around her. All she saw were trees.

_Think, Ruthie! What is it about trees that can help you?_

"I have an idea."

/-/

Ruthie looked down from the branches of the tree at the wolves. They were sniffing the ground to try and track them. Ruthie was glad that she had had everyone walk in several different places to throw the wolves off.

"I think I've got a trail." One of the wolves said. The wolves ran North, and Ruthie breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe… for now.

**Thanks for reading! Please R and R.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Prophecy: Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia *sniffle sniffle*.**

The fire crackled as Ruthie lay on her back and stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly at her and she smiled softly. She wondered what her siblings were doing at the moment- Peter was probably worrying to death about her and he had probably searched for her. She hoped that Lucy had led him to Mr. Tumnus.

Ruthie turned her head towards Paul. He was sitting by the fire, poking it with a stick. Mr. and Mrs. Appletrack were both asleep.

"Paul," Ruthie began, sitting up. "Paul, do you think that my family is okay?"

"Yes, I believe they are. The Beavers were supposed to take care of them. The Beavers are good animals. Your family is in good hands." Paul responded quietly. Ruthie sighed and nodded.

"I worry about them, sometimes. Especially Edmund. Ever since Dad went off to war, he has been… having a tough time." Ruthie said.

"Ah," Paul said, though he nodded sympathetically. Ruthie rested her chin on her knees and stared at the fire. Her eyes began to close, and then soon she fell asleep.

/-/

"Ruthie; Ruthie, wake up," A voice hissed in her ear. Ruthie's eyes fluttered open and she stared into the face of her twin brother.

"Oh goodness, Peter; you scared me. Good morning," Ruthie said, standing up. Peter glared at her. "My, we sure are grumpy this morning, are we not?" Susan and Lucy gave her funny looks.

"Why are you talking like that, Ruthie?" Susan asked curiously.

"Like what?"

"You know… not using contractions…." Lucy trailed off.

"Oh, it must be Paul rubbing off on me." Ruthie giggled.

"Where the _hell _did you go, Ruthie Pevensie?" Peter demanded.

"I went with Paul, of course." Ruthie responded, walking over and shaking Paul.

"Oh, because that makes so much sense," Peter snapped as Paul woke up.

"Where is Edmund?" Ruthie asked, realizing that her blond-haired brother was nowhere to be seen.

"He went off with the Witch." A beaver said. Ruthie's eyes widened.

"No… he could not have. He has betrayed us!" Ruthie murmured.

"Your majesties…" Paul intervened quietly. Ruthie turned to him.

"Paul, we must hurry. Edmund has betrayed us to the Witch." Ruthie said. Paul took her right arm in his large hand and said, "Calm down, your majesty. We must wake Mr. and Mrs. Appletrack. Then we can be on our way."

"Of course," Ruthie said. Judging by the look on Peter's face, though, it would be a long day.

/-/

"Peter, for the hundredth time, I merely went off with Paul. I was supposed to come and find him." Ruthie hissed quietly at Peter as they trekked along through the woods.

"And for the hundredth time, I don't care." Peter snapped. "You scared the dickens out of me, Ruthie. Gosh, you are so immature sometimes!" Lucy looked back at them in worry as Ruthie's jaw dropped.

"And you are conceited." She flounced past him and fell in line beside Susan.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked sympathetically. Ruthie nodded. Susan sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "He didn't mean it, you know. He's just being Peter." Ruthie shrugged.

"Your majesties, I think you may want to run." Paul warned. Ruthie's ears picked up the jingling of bells.

"The Witch," she said. At her words, everyone started running for shelter.

"Here, come here quickly!" Paul exclaimed, motioning to a small cave. Everyone dove in, Ruthie squished between Peter and Paul. The jingling got louder, and then it stopped. Ruthie listened as someone got out of the sleigh and the crunching got louder. Snow fell from the ledge and she gripped Paul's arm. The Witch turned around.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy suggested quietly.

"I will go check." Paul offered. Ruthie gripped his arm tighter, but he shook his head and kissed the top of her hand. "I have to go. You will be a wonderful Queen, your majesty." Then, he left the cave.

"He's a good man." Mrs. Beaver said softly. Ruthie nodded. She heard whispering, and then Paul came running down.

"It's alright! It's not her! You can come out!" He was grinning widely. Ruthie wondered what had caused Paul to lose his good grammar, but when she followed him, she understood why. "Father Christmas," Paul whispered in her ear. Ruthie smiled.

"After a hundred years, I'm finally back. And I brought something with me." Father Christmas pulled a sack out of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed, running forward. Ruthie smiled up at Paul, remembering when her father used to dress up as Santa Claus to give them presents. She watched as Father Christmas handed Lucy a bottle of healing cordial and a dagger. Susan received a bow and arrow set.

"And Ruthie, this is for you." Father Christmas slowly pulled out a belt with twin swords. They were a dark emerald color with a red lion's head at the top of each sword. Ruthie stepped forward.

"Thank you, sir." She said in awe. She strapped the swords around her waist and watched as Father Christmas gave Peter a sword and shield (**not like the on in the moves; this one is the traditional green and red of Narnia**). Paul's gift, though, was different. His was a dark brown leather bag. When he opened it, he gasped.

"Oh, thank you!" He pulled out a beautiful golden watch, a pair of small golden daggers, and a small book. Ruthie guessed that they were family heirlooms.

"Well, I must be on my way! Spring is almost here, and I have a lot of catching up to do!" Father Christmas said. They all watched as he rode off in his sleigh.

"We must be off." Paul said slowly. "We need to get to Aslan's Camp before the Witch does. The last thing we need is to be turned into stone."


End file.
